Departed In Life, United In Death: Rebirth
by Crystal Knight
Summary: After the events of "Departed In Life, United In Death," Usagi & Mamoru have been reincarnated in hoping their lives wouldn't be cut short, A girl named Tsuki Kohana returns home to Japan. She is a spoiled rich girl. Later on, Tsuki learns that she has a fiance named Chikyu & She's not happy about this! Will Tsuki become a Senshi & help fight evil or will she just do nothing?
1. A Newcomer? The Girl's Name Is Tsuki!

Departed In Life, United In Death - Rebirth

Episode 01

"A Newcomer? The Girl's Name Is Tsuki!"

Rated: PG

Notes: In the original story, "Departed In Life, United In Death," I didn't  
give a certain Sailor Moon season the story took place in. I now place it  
after Sailor Moon R and before Sailor Moon S. Enjoy!

By: The Crystal Knight

*** 01 ***

Six months had passed since Usagi Tsukino was gunned down by a madman  
who was part of a gang. After Usagi was killed, her family made arrangements  
to bury her. And also, Mamoru Chiba in like fashion, had killed himself knowing  
he couldn't live without 'his princess.' Usagi's broach we thought was buried  
with Usagi, but only days later... we found out, that wasn't the case. Luna didn't  
know what to do with Usagi's broach. Queen Serenity appeared and spoke to the  
Senshi that the broach one day would have a new owner and she had caused  
both Usagi and Mamoru to be reborn as new people and hopefully a tragedy  
wouldn't happen again.

It was about six months later after Usagi's death, that a girl named Tsuki Kohana  
lived in Los Angeles, California. She was there as a resident alien studying at a  
private school when she got a message to return home to Japan.

"Miss Tsuki Kohana, you need to return to Japan, your parents have been killed  
in a car crash and you have been elected as the president and ceo of the Kohana  
Floral Corporation."

Tsuki Kohana was told about the sudden news about her parents demise. She loved  
her parents. There were times she didn't always agreed with her parents, but she  
followed their wishes anyway. Tsuki Kohana was considered to be a spoiled rich girl.  
If Tsuki wanted anything, all she had to do was snivel, pout, or cry about it and she  
got it. She also didn't like making too many friends. She always wore dresses and  
was never seen wearing a blouse or a skirt. Tsuki stood 5 feet 2 inches tall and had  
long silver hair that went to her feet. Her favorite colors were white and silver.

A few days later, she returned home to Japan. Her family owned a large mansion  
on top of a hill. Tsuki was considered the richest girl in Japan. Tsuki was fourteen  
years old and was now in control of her parents company and also the mansion as  
well. The woman who took care of the mansion for Tsuki, her name was Emiko. She  
had known Tsuki ever since Tsuki was real little.

"Welcome back Tsuki, I hope your trip went well?"

Emiko asked Tsuki. She hoped their was no problems with your flight home.

"No, everything was fine."

Tsuki answered Emiko. Tsuki usually complained about everything. She liked  
her food a certain way and if she didn't like it, she would throw it on the floor  
or even worse throw it at the waiter or waitress. It was a risky job serving this  
spoiled rich girl. She could get angry real easy without much trouble.

Elsewhere, at the Hikawa Shrine, Ami, Rei, Minako, Makoto, Luna and Artemis  
met there to discuss the girl Tsuki Kohana had returned from the United States.

"Did you hear that Tsuki Kohana returned from the United States recently?"

Ami spoke while reading her textbook.

"Yes and she a spoiled brat."

Rei Hino gave her thoughts on this spoiled rich girl.

"She's very pretty, but her personality doesn't match her beauty."

Makoto even gave her thoughts on Tsuki. Not very many people didn't  
like Tsuki because she was a rude and spoiled rich girl and if she cried  
and complained a lot, she could have anything!

"I kind of like her. I think deep down, she's a nice girl. She just needs a bit of  
discipline."

Minako gave her thoughts too on Tsuki. Minako was the only Senshi that only  
liked Tsuki.

"I say she needs lots of discipline."

Luna added. Tsuki was very spoiled and could easily get anything she wanted.

"Indeed. Tsuki needs not only discipline but also friends who can teach her the  
right way to treat others."

Artemis gave his thoughts. However, they also knew that no one else could change  
Tsuki and that Tsuki would want to change.

"I hear that Tsuki is a very rich girl and money is not an object. She could buy  
almost anything very easily if she wanted to."

Rei commented again about Tsuki. Tsuki had a bad reputation around Tokyo being  
a spoiled rich girl and could get anything she wanted very easily.

The Senshi and the two cat guardians continued to discuss this rich girl into the early  
evening.

The next day, Tsuki Kohana went for a walk around Tokyo and to see what had  
changed in Tokyo and then went to her parents company to meet the board of  
directors.

"My name is Yoshi, welcome Miss Kohana. As you know, your parents were the  
owners of this company and now you are in charge of this company. There's  
something else you must know..."

Yoshi explained to her and he also had an announcement. What could it be? Find  
out next time!

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next Chapter: "No Way! I Tsuki, Have A Fiance?"

This chapter was completed on: 03/16/2019

"Departed In Life, United In Death: Rebirth" is based off of the 'One Shot' story  
called "Departed In Life, United In Death," and is a work of fiction. Sailor Moon  
and the Senshi are owned by their proper owners. Tsuki Kohana is my creation.


	2. No Way! I Tsuki, Have A Fiance?

Departed In Life, United In Death - Rebirth

Episode 02

"No Way! I Tsuki, Have A Fiance?"

Rated: PG

Notes: Chikyu Hogosha means 'Earth Guardian.' Enjoy chapter 2!

By: The Crystal Knight

*** 02 ***

Tsuki Kohana had gone to her parents company which they owned. She met with the Board  
of Directors. Yoshi was the head of the board. He greeted her warmly and he told her that  
one thing she needed to know that would be important in the future. Yoshi spoke.

"The one thing you need to know is that, you have a fiance and in order to remain the owner  
of this company, you my girl must marry a boy in whom your parents have selected for you  
before they had passed away. His name is Chikyu Hogosha."

Yoshi explained to Tsuki and he braced for an explosion and he got one.

"WHAT!?" Tsuki answered with disbelief and then spoke again in a loud voice, "Oh no! No!  
No! No! No! No! No! No! No! I will not marry any guy I do not know and besides, I dislike boys!  
No! I won't have any part in it... NO!"

Tsuki yelled. If Usagi got upset about something, Tsuki was seven times worse and was set in  
her ways. After a few minutes, Tsuki calmed down and spoke again

"Did this boy have a name?"

Tsuki asked Yoshi for the boy's name. Yoshi smiled and answered her.

"Yes, the boy's name is Chikyu Hogosha."

Yoshi answered her and Tsuki looked like she was disgusted with the name.

"Eww! I wouldn't even name my dog that name!"

Tsuki answered with sheer disgust.

"You may not like that name, but he is a very kind boy and he's the same age as you. I suggest that  
you meet his family first before making any judgement on him. Please?"

Yoshi pleaded with Tsuki and Tsuki conceded defeat and decided to at least meet Chikyu's family  
first. Tsuki left her parent's company and went for a walk to clear her mind before going to meet  
Chikyu. She went to the Game Crown Arcade and into the cafe where she could get something  
to drink and a bite to eat.

She sat down at a booth and Unazuki came by and saw Tsuki. Unazuki knew who this girl was  
and she greeted her.

"Hello! My name is Unazuki!"

Unazuki greeted Tsuki and Tsuki looked at Unazuki for a minute and blinked her eyes. And Tsuki  
answered her.

"Hello. My name is Tsuki Kohana."

Tsuki introduced herself to Unazuki.

"Would you like to order something Tsuki?"

Unazuki asked Tsuki and Tsuki thought for a moment and answered her.

"I would like a chocolate milkshake, a muffin, and an apple please?"

Tsuki asked Unazuki. Tsuki didn't know why she wanted that. Tsuki wasn't very fond of sweets  
and Unazuki smiled and answered.

"I will be most happy to get these for you!"

Unazuki answered Tsuki and went to get her order. Tsuki looked around the cafe and saw a older blond  
girl dressed as a guy and she thought the girl to be a guy. This was Haruka. And next to Haruka was Michiru.  
They were hardly apart from each other. Haruka greeted Tsuki.

"Hello, my name is Haruka, and who might you be?"

Haruka introduced herself to Tsuki and Tsuki was in awe of what she thought was a boy.

"Hello! My name is Tsuki Kohana."

Tsuki answered Haruka and Haruka spoke again.

"This is Michiru, she's my best friend."

Haruka introduced Michiru to Tsuki. Tsuki loved Michiru's hair. Green wasn't Tsuki's favorite color  
but, she loved how Michiru looked.

"Your friend Haruka, is one cool guy!"

Tsuki answered Michiru not knowing that Haruka was a female. Michiru spoke once again.

"Haruka isn't a boy, Haruka is a girl!"

Michiru revealed to Tsuki and Tsuki's eyes grew great big.

"WOW!"

Tsuki exclaimed in surprise to what Michiru had stated.

"We shall see you again, Tsuki. Have a good day!"

Haruka stated that they would see Tsuki again and they left. Unazuki brought Tsuki's order  
and later she went to meet with Chikyu's parents. Chikyu's mother opened the door.

"Hello! You must be Tsuki Kohana? Please come in!"

Chikyu's mother welcomed her and she let Tsuki in. Tsuki took off her shoes and put on some  
slippers and walked in and met Chikyu's father.

"Welcome Tsuki. I hope your day is going well. We told Chikyu a lot about you."

Chikyu's father had greeted her and told a lot to Chikyu about Tsuki. Not long after,  
Chikyu came down and stood in front of Tsuki and they met each other for the first  
time. He had dark hair and had blue eyes. He was very handsome and polite.

"Greetings and welcome Tsuki to our home."

Chikyu greeted and welcomed Tsuki. Tsuki studied Chikyu over first. She didn't know  
what to make of this guy yet. If he was going to pick on her, he wouldn't do it here.

"Thank you."

Tsuki thanked Chikyu.

"I always dreamed of meeting you. My parents said that we are engaged to be married.  
I have a suggestion for you."

Chikyu spoke again to Tsuki and that he had a suggestion for her.

"What is it?"

Tsuki asked in a very curious tone.

"I suggest that we get to know each other and take our time to get to know each other first.  
Beside, I may not be the right guy for you. Do you agree to this?"

Chikyu gave his idea to Tsuki and Tsuki smiled. This was the most intelligent guy that she had  
ever seen!

"Very well, I can do that!"

Tsuki agreed to Chikyu's idea.

"Please sit down Tsuki. I will tell you about myself."

Chikyu asked her to sit down and she did so. They faced each other and Chikyu spoke again.

"I am not a very strong guy, but I do work out a bit. I am a fun guy and I love treating people  
with the utmost respect. And I know how to treat a lady right. Here! This is for a lovely young  
lady like yourself."

Chikyu spoke to Tsuki about himself as he handed her a red rose which she accepted. Her heart  
pounded as he gave her the rose.

'Why is my heart beating so fast?'

Tsuki thought to herself as he handed her the rose. It was the beginning of a nice friendship.

Elsewhere...

In the shadows was a new villain. He was the head of the Death Busters. He made a sinister laugh.

"Soon, the Sacred Chalice will be found once we have all three talismans! Ha ha ha!"

The shadowy villain announced to himself as he revealed his plan to no one. Evil is afoot and a new  
evil would soon arise to stop it!

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next Chapter: "Missing Broach, New Enemy, & A Heroine!"

This chapter was completed on: 03/22/2019

"Departed In Life, United In Death: Rebirth" is based off of the 'One Shot' story  
called "Departed In Life, United In Death," and is a work of fiction. Sailor Moon  
and the Senshi are owned by their proper owners. Tsuki Kohana is my creation.


	3. Missing Broach, New Enemy, & A Heroine!

Departed In Life, United In Death - Rebirth

Episode 03

"Missing Broach, New Enemy, & A Heroine!"

Rated: PG

Notes: A new Sailor Moon and two strange Senshi! Enjoy!

By: The Crystal Knight

*** 03 ***

Tsuki Kohana thought about her new fiance Chikyu Hogosha. She wasn't a fan of arranged  
marriages but at least Chikyu was willing to get to know her better. However, something new  
was about to enter in her life that she has not chosen... the Silver Crystal would choose her  
to save the world from the Death Busters.

At the Hikawa Shrine, Ami, Makoto, Minako, Rei, Luna and Artemis was discussing  
about the possibility of a new enemy and when it would appear. Luna kept the broach of Usagi  
safe so that when the right girl appeared, they could give her the broach. However, the Ginzuishou  
had a will of its own and on this day, it vanished from the Guardian's sight and vanished. The Ginzuishou  
vanishing like that, put the Senshi on edge and Ami, Makoto, Minako, Mamoru and along with Luna and  
Artemis went to look for the Ginzuishou. Rei stayed behind to find out from the Sacred Fire where the  
Silver Crystal had gone.

Meanwhile, Professor Tomoe and his servant Kaolinite stood in front of a Daimon egg. It was a pale  
egg that contained a demon and once released upon an object it would unite with it and when a person  
touched the object, it would turn into a Daimon Mutant that would try to extract the pure heart from an human.

Meanwhile, Tsuki Kohana began to hear someone speak to her in her ear.

_**'I have chosen thee young maiden! Dost thou hearest me?'**_

The mysterious voice asked her as she turned around seeing no one in her direction. This startled her.

"Who's there? Come out where I can see you!"

Tsuki asked the mysterious voice and for it to come out. The mysterious voice spoke again.

_**'My maiden, please follow the sound of my voice and thou shalt find what thine heart hast been seeking!'**_

The mysterious voice advised her to follow the sound of the voice that she would find what she had been  
seeking.

"What my heart has been seeking? I don't understand, but I will do as I has been instructed!"

Tsuki Kohana answered in a question and then decided to locate the mysterious voice.

Meanwhile at the Hikawa Shrine, Kaolinite appeared there and the Daimon egg entered a tree  
and now it awaited for its victim. Rei stopped her fire reading for a moment and she decided  
to place a piece of paper on one of the trees as a prayer request. She went outside and tied the  
paper to the tree and the tree came to life and it attacked her. She tried to transform into Sailor  
Mars, but the Daimon knocked her pen from her hand and caught her and tied her to a tree.  
Then the Daimon blasted her until a red glowing crystal appeared in front of Rei Hino.

Out of nowhere came two new Senshi, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune.

"Deep Submerge!"

Neptune yelled as she hurled a massive wave of water towards the Daimon and the Daimon was  
stopped for a moment.

"World Shaking!"

Sailor Uranus yelled as she sent a yellow orb of energy and it hit the Daimon and the Daimon collapsed  
to the ground for a moment and the two new Senshi looked at the Pure Heart of Rei Hino and they  
determined it wasn't the real talisman and they gave it back to Rei and they left. The Daimon recovered  
quickly and attacked Rei once again.

Elsewhere, Tsuki was running in the streets looking for the mysterious voice that had called her  
and she located it! It was a pink broach and it shone and as Tsuki grew near it, the broach shone  
even brighter! Tsuki lept high in the air and when Tsuki's hands touched the broach, the broach  
changed to a heart shaped broach and the broach attached to her chest and automatically transformed  
her into Sailor Moon and after a moment, Sailor Moon jumped down and she was running again.

"Where am I going? To fight an enemy?!"

Sailor Moon asked herself and the asked if she was going to fight an enemy. The Ginzuishou led her to  
the Hikawa Shrine and Sailor Moon discovered the Daimon! The Daimon saw her and it spoke. Sailor Moon  
took a defensive stance as the Daimon spoke to her.

"Who are you?"

The Daimon asked her.

"That's what I want to know for myself. However, I cannot stand that you have attacked a defenseless  
girl! Prepare to be thrashed!"

Sailor Moon answered the Daimon and she wanted to know who she was for herself. Then Sailor Moon  
charged the Daimon and she spoke.

"Sailor Kick!"

She yelled as she kicked the Daimon in the chest and it fell to the ground. Then Sailor Moon picked up the Daimon  
by its arm and threw it back to the ground. This action amazed both Rei and Sailor Moon. Then the Cutie Moon  
Rod appeared and changed its appearance to the legendary Spiral Heart Moon Rod! Sailor Moon grabbed the  
new rod and she spoke.

"Moon Spiral Heart Attack!"

Sailor Moon yelled as the moon power came out of the rod and destroyed the Daimon!

"LOVELY!"

The Daimon yelled as it turned back into a tree and the Daimon's egg came out and it cracked and the demon  
that was in the egg fled. Sailor Moon put Rei's Pure Heart back in her and Rei opened her eyes and looked at  
the new Senshi. Her eyes wasn't deceiving her... it was Sailor Moon or at least a new Sailor Moon.

"You're Sailor Moon?!"

Rei questioned the strange new Senshi.

"Sailor Moon!? Is that what you called me?"

Sailor Moon questioned Rei and before Sailor Moon could get an answer from Rei, she heard others coming  
and she spoke again.

"I must go! I am glad you are safe! Farewell!"

Sailor Moon spoke in haste and fled very quickly as Ami and Makoto came to where Rei was.

"A new Senshi?"

Makoto asked Rei.

"Yes, Sailor Moon. However, we need to discover her identity."

Rei explained that they need to find out who Sailor Moon was. Elsewhere, Sailor Moon re-transformed back  
into Tsuki Kohana. She looked at the strange broach. She spoke to herself.

"Sailor Moon, eh? I like the sound of that! I never knew I had such strength in me!"

Tsuki spoke to herself as she looked at her new broach. The future was now before her. She had been chosen  
to become the new Sailor Moon which would save the world from the silence.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next Chapter: "A Mystery, Who Is The New Sailor Moon?"

This chapter was completed on: 04/01/2019

"Departed In Life, United In Death: Rebirth" is based off of the 'One Shot' story  
called "Departed In Life, United In Death," and is a work of fiction. Sailor Moon  
and the Senshi are owned by their proper owners. Tsuki Kohana is my creation.


End file.
